


Космос

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fantastic, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз устало потянулся, зевая так, что в челюсти что-то хрустнуло. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и отстегнул ремни, которые за долгие семь часов полета успели до смерти надоесть.Посмотрев в иллюминатор, Стайлз против воли растянул губы в улыбке: долгих два месяца, пока он мотался по всем концам Галактики из-за дурацкого заказа, он не был здесь.





	Космос

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Mistress_Alien

ㅤㅤСтайлз устало потянулся, зевая так, что в челюсти что-то хрустнуло. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и отстегнул ремни, которые за долгие семь часов полета успели до смерти надоесть. Запрограммировал для корабля маршрут на заправку, а затем в ремонтный цех и, хрустнув затекшей шеей, встал, наконец, с опостылевшего сиденья. Похлопав себя по карманам комбинезона, он проверил наличие мелочи, всякого нужного хлама, типа карточек-пропусков, и, конечно же, застегнул на поясе ремень с оружием, без которого на этой забытой всеми богами планетке делать было просто нечего.

ㅤㅤХотя, с учетом специфики рода деятельности Стайлза, без оружия лучше было вообще не сходить с трапа корабля. Посмотрев в иллюминатор, Стайлз против воли растянул губы в улыбке: долгих два месяца, пока он мотался по всем концам Галактики из-за дурацкого заказа, он не был здесь.

ㅤㅤОдна из самых злачных планет уже пару лет была его любимым пристанищем. А именно – местный бар, которым заправлял бывший работорговец, оборотень с планеты, названия которой Стайлз все еще не мог выговорить, Дерек Хейл. Когда-то, при самой первой встрече, когда Дерек вышел на Стайлза, чтобы нанять его, они едва могли общаться, не кидаясь друг на друга. До банальности заезженная фраза про ненависть была почти применима, если бы не ее окончание: любовью между ними не пахло.

ㅤㅤСтайлз получал бесплатную выпивку, ремонт и обслуживание своего корабля, великолепный секс и небольшую удобную комнатку, чтобы выспаться и отдохнуть. Дерек – все тот же секс, который Стайлз очень любил, и услуги лучшего наемника во всей Галактике, которые другим, нанимающим Стайлза, стоили целого состояния.

ㅤㅤНе так давно Дерек прислал Стайлзу файл с новыми данными, в список было вынесено около десяти титанов. Стайлз тогда только присвистнул, развернув на экране характеристики каждого из них. Чем эти ребятки не угодили Хейлу оставалось загадкой, но Стайлз не собирался браться за задание, не получив объяснений.

ㅤㅤНу, или хотя бы должной мотивации.

ㅤㅤОблизнувшись, Стайлз мечтательно вздохнул и напустил на лицо нагловатый и беспечный вид, открывая дверь в бар и тут же вдыхая спертый от дыма курева воздух. Синеватое и лиловое марево зависло в воздухе внутри помещения, клубилось под потолком и, судя по количеству народа, это было только начало.

ㅤㅤХотя, быть может, вся эта толпа уже наоборот заканчивала свои гулянки – на чертовой планете всегда стояла ночь. Мир из мигающих вывесок, неоновых огней и квадратиков окон в домах разбавлялся лишь криками разбойников, гулявших по улицам, да зазывал на рынках, которые работали круглосуточно. Стайлз сделал себе пометку, что нужно не забыть наведаться туда и пополнить запасы. Из-за того, что последний заказ вынудил мотаться на дальние расстояния, Стайлз здорово подъел то, что было отложено на возможные черные деньки.

ㅤㅤНе то, чтобы у него было много светлых полос в жизни… но все же.

ㅤㅤ– Какие люди, – стоило только Стайлзу умоститься на высоком и до жути скользком барном стуле, рядом опустился Питер. Кем-то там он приходился Дереку – Стайлз так и не разобрался нормально в иерархии внутри волчьих кланов. – Соскучился по своему любовнику?

ㅤㅤСтайлз наклонил голову набок и улыбнулся. Этот мужик пугал всех до усрачки. Он всегда смотрел, почти не моргая, двигался бесшумно и подкрадывался настолько неуловимо, что его шарахались даже когда он просто молча садился рядом. Но Питер любил поговорить, и потому те несчастные, которые могли оказаться около него, как правило, с ужасом вскакивали с мест буквально через пару минут такой беседы. Даром, что львиная доля всех присутствующих была сбродом со всей Галактики.

ㅤㅤСтайлз обожал Питера. Пока Дерек был занят, или просто отлучался по каким-то одному ему известным делам, он и Питер обычно нажирались до состояния нестояния и потом шли гулять по улицам с целью найти кого-нибудь и подраться. Питер научил Стайлза некоторым волчьим приемчикам, а Стайлз показал пару мастер-классов, которые сам подхватил у асассинов, когда был на их планете.

ㅤㅤНо сейчас Стайлз был уставшим с дороги, да и хотел поскорее увидеться с Дереком, и потому, когда Питер пододвинул к нему стакан с чем-то зеленым и дымящимся, он лишь пригубил из него. Подмигнув Айзеку, крутившемуся за стойкой, Стайлз отсалютовал Питеру пока еще почти полным стаканом, в то время как Питер потянулся за вторым.

ㅤㅤ– Соскучился, – он прищурился, чувствуя, как перечеркнутую шрамом бровь слегка тянет. – Где он?

ㅤㅤ– Скоро прибежит, – Питер зевнул, – у нас некоторые трудности.

ㅤㅤСтайлз нахмурился, глядя на Питера. То, что тот открыто признал проблемы, говорило о многом. Видимо, это как-то было связано с титанами, но Стайлз решил уточнить у Дерека.

ㅤㅤКоторый не заставил себя долго ждать.

ㅤㅤОщутив горячую ладонь на талии, которая затем скользнула по животу, Стайлз улыбнулся и откинулся спиной на грудь подошедшему к нему Дереку. Когти царапнули ткань комбинезона, заставляя Стайлза втянуть живот. Он слегка наклонил голову, давая Дереку наклониться и коснуться губами его шеи. Тот потянул носом воздух, а затем удовлетворенно хмыкнул, отходя от Стайлза и вставая перед ним и Питером. Стайлз повел плечами, избавляясь от мурашек, которые всегда появлялись, стоило Дереку его коснуться, и посмотрел вперед, в горящие алым глаза.

ㅤㅤИнтересно, кстати, Дерек вообще выглядит как обычный мужик? Не то, чтобы Стайлз и сам был стандартным человеком, но все же общепринятые галактические нормы, согласно которым все расы старались максимально приблизить свою внешность к человеческой расе, нельзя было игнорировать. Дерек частенько покидал пределы планеты, но ни разу они не вылетали вместе со Стайлзом, и потому шанса увидеть человекоподобную форму Дерека пока не представилось.

ㅤㅤХотя, клыки, алые глаза, заостренные уши, когти, высокий рост и ненормально развитую мускулатуру нельзя было назвать неприятной глазу. Стайлз тащился от этого, но сам предпочитал оставаться в человекоподобной форме, не показывая никому свою истинную сущность.

ㅤㅤВпрочем, если действительно придется лететь к титанам и убивать их – принятия своей боевой формы не избежать, она как минимум добавляет ловкости и силы в бою.

ㅤㅤ– Как прошло последнее задание? – Дерек махнул рукой Айзеку и уже через минуту стоял с бокалом чего-то красного в руке. – Серьезных повреждений нет?

ㅤㅤСтайлз усмехнулся. Подумаешь, однажды прилетел сюда с почти вывернутым наизнанку животом. На корабле как назло закончились все запасы в аптечке, и потому Стайлз, кое-как сцепив края ран медицинским степлером, установил курс на ближайшее к нему место, где можно было получить помощь. В том, что это оказался бар Дерека, не было ничего удивительного – Стайлз был лучшим наемником Галактики, но это не мешало ему иметь сотни желающих спустить с него шкуру. Наоборот, это скорее было следствием. Своими хвостами Стайлз дорожил, и потому доверял в этом мире лишь себе.

ㅤㅤНу и, пожалуй, немного Дереку Хейлу.

ㅤㅤ– Все в норме, парочка переломов, но они почти срослись, – он легко похлопал себя по все еще ноющим ребрам. – Что у тебя за странный заказ? Я бы даже сказал, самоубийственный.

ㅤㅤ– Ты же Стайлз Стилински, – Дерек покачал стакан в руке, наблюдая за тем, как алая густая жидкость перетекает по поблескивающим матовым краям. – Для тебя есть что-то самоубийственное?

ㅤㅤ– Возможно, – протянул Стайлз. – Но на такое количество титанов мне нужна мотивация, – он спрятал улыбку в собственном напитке, делая небольшой глоток.

ㅤㅤ– Если вы поругаетесь, я оставлю его себе, – Питер поднялся со стула и хлопнул Дерека по плечу. – Я буду у себя. Если вдруг понадоблюсь.

ㅤㅤДерек только кивнул и, бросив пару тихих слов Питеру, вновь перевел взгляд на Стайлза. Несколько мгновений они почти не моргая смотрели друг на друга, пока крики из-за драки, внезапно начавшейся где-то в конце зала не заставили вздрогнуть и прервать зрительный контакт.

ㅤㅤ– Пойти поразвлечься, что ли, – скучающе протянул Стайлз, вытягивая шею и пытаясь рассмотреть из-за кучи дерущихся тел что-либо. – Ну, твои волки слишком быстрые, – он тихо рассмеялся, когда Джексон и Скотт, которые всегда были где-то поблизости, быстренько раскидали дерущихся. – Привет, ребятки! – Стайлз махнул рукой волкам, сверкнувшим в его сторону глазами.

ㅤㅤ– Я расскажу все о титанах, но позже, – Дерек шагнул ближе и встал так, что Стайлзу пришлось раздвинуть колени, давая ему уместиться между ними. Дерек устроил ладони на стойке по обе стороны от сидящего Стайлза. – Сколько у тебя времени?

ㅤㅤ– Сейчас или всего, в целом? – Стайлз дразняще наклонил голову набок, видя, как разгорается алое пламя в волчьих глазах.

ㅤㅤ– В целом, – Дерек наклонился чуть ниже, обжигая ненормально горячим дыханием пересохшие от возрастающего возбуждения губы Стайлза. – Что-то менялось с того момента, как мы последний раз говорили об этом?

ㅤㅤ– Нет, – Стайлз прикрыл на мгновение глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на сути вопроса, заданного Дереком. – У меня еще полгода.

ㅤㅤ– У меня чуть больше, но все же не так много, как хотелось бы, – Дерек дернулся – его спину кто-то задел, и обернулся назад, угрожающе и тихо зарычав.

ㅤㅤИз-за дыма ничего толком нельзя было рассмотреть, но по быстрому топоту шагов Стайлз понял, что даже если это был случайный пьяница – он уже свалил от греха подальше, лишь бы не сталкиваться с разгневанным владельцем бара, которого отвлекают от его не менее опасного любовника, к тому же еще и наемного убийцы.

ㅤㅤ– Не нашел ничего нового? – спросил Стайлз, хоть и знал прекрасно, что Дерек уже сказал бы, если бы «да».

ㅤㅤТот мотнул головой, лишь подтверждая его мысли.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤВ шею каждого жителя планеты, да куда там – всей Галактики, был вшит чип. Он вживлялся при рождении, и избежать этого было попросту нельзя. До двенадцати лет все дети содержались в приютах на родных для их рас планетах, или же на аналогичных по условиям, если вдруг планеты были по какой-то причине уничтожены. После того, как ребенку исполнялось двенадцать, он отправлялся в свободное плавание. Кто-то поступал на учебу, так как в приютах давали достаточное образование, кто-то шел работать, а кто-то становился разбойником, наемником, убийцей, хозяином бара, который был лишь прикрытием для дел клана.

ㅤㅤЧип оставался в шее, и в определенный момент его носитель был обязан явиться на родную планету для того, чтобы оставить потомство. Независимо от того, кем он являлся – если он жив, то подбиралась идеальная биологическая пара для зачатия, после чего необходимо было оставаться на планете до тех пор, пока не появится на свет двое детей.

ㅤㅤВезло тем, у кого рождались близнецы. Срок пребывания сокращался вдвое.

Совсем не везло тем расам, срок беременности особей женского пола которых был длительным. Стайлз когда-то слышал о трех годах беременности какой-то расы, но благополучно забыл ее название.

ㅤㅤКаждый из тех, кто явился по зову чипа, содержался в отдельной изолированной комнате во избежание драк, убийств или чего-то подобного: ведь порой сексом предстояло заниматься известной телезвезде и, например, кому-то типа Стайлза. Наемнику-убийце. После рождения ребенка, тот сразу же отправлялся в инкубационный стационар, где рос, развивался и познавал мир в компании своих сверстников, без родителей, которые его никогда больше не увидят.

ㅤㅤСтайлз уже не помнил, когда в их мир пришла подобная система. Кто, как и почему решил, что так будет правильно – ему было непонятно. Но не явиться нельзя – чип взрывается в шее того, кто не прилетает на планету в назначенное время. Оторванная голова – это слишком даже для его регенерации, и потому Стайлз изо всех сил пытался смириться с тем, что ему осталось около полугода до того, как придется отправиться на планету, с которой он бежал так быстро, что хвосты за спиной развевались.

ㅤㅤСтайлз прекрасно понимал, что несмотря на мнимые правила о «чистой зоне», согласно которым все прибывшие для продолжения рода являются персонами без имени, звания, должности и прошлого, – ему вряд ли дадут спокойно улететь обратно после парочки лет, проведенных в закрытой комнате. Его слишком многие ненавидят, слишком многие хотят убить, да даже просто прибрать к рукам, чтобы иметь рядом козырь в виде лучшего наемника.

ㅤㅤЕсли, конечно, Стайлз не сойдет с ума в замкнутом пространстве за время, пока выбранная программой девушка будет вынашивать его детей.

ㅤㅤДереку было одновременно и сложнее, и проще. На его планете клан Хейлов был в почете, хоть и числился одним из самых крупных в преступном мире. Если бы программа не выбирала для Дерека идеальную самку – к нему выстроилась бы очередь. Но по их законам Дерек должен был оставить после себя минимум троих волчат, потому что оборотни всегда были излишне агрессивны – многие умирали, не дожив до совершеннолетия из-за драк, в которые сами же и лезли.

ㅤㅤИ поэтому Дерек в лучшем случае пропадет из жизни года на три.

ㅤㅤЧто произойдет за это время с баром, всеми его делами – никому не известно. Питер не сможет в одиночку следить за всем, а больше доверенных лиц у Дерека не было.

ㅤㅤЧто будет со Стайлзом, каким он станет – тоже неизвестно.

ㅤㅤПоэтому оставшиеся полгода оба считали последними для них вместе.

ㅤㅤВстретятся ли они вновь… никто не знает.

ㅤㅤНедавняя информация, которую Дерек услышал вскользь, подарила издевательскую надежду. Якобы кто-то и где-то, когда-то, неизвестно когда, сумел извлечь чип из шеи так, что тот среагировал на вмешательство, как на смерть носителя. Это было бы идеальным вариантом, о котором пока и думать было страшно.

ㅤㅤСтайлз облазил половину Галактики, но так ничего и не нашел.

ㅤㅤНи одного упоминания, ни одной зацепки.

ㅤㅤУ Дерека тоже не было новостей.

ㅤㅤТо, зачем они оба так стремились к извлечению чипа, оставалось невысказанным.

ㅤㅤИм было хорошо вместе, они понимали друг друга с полуслова, Стайлз стал идеальным исполнителем заказов для Дерека, а сам Дерек тем, кому Стайлз за многие годы смог научиться хоть немного доверять. Но их общение висело на волоске, который становился все тоньше с каждым днем, приближающим обоих к истечению полугодового срока.

ㅤㅤ– Я слышу, как работают твои мозги, – Дерек наклонился ниже и прикусил краешек уха Стайлза. – Поднимемся ко мне, я расскажу тебе о титанах.

ㅤㅤ– Поднимемся, – Стайлз отодвинул руку Дерека и спрыгнул со стула, залпом допивая свой коктейль. – Но сначала мотивация, – он протянул руку и шутливо ущипнул Дерека за плечо.

ㅤㅤЕсли бы кто-нибудь другой в этой галактике так обращался с Дереком – его бы уже не было в живых. Но вместо агрессии на такое поведение Стайлза, алые глаза лишь ярче сверкнули, и Дерек позволил взять себя за руку и потянуть в сторону лестницы, темневшей в дальнем углу бара.

ㅤㅤСтайлз быстро перешел в разряд «своих» для Дерека, который уже устал удивляться тому, насколько этот странный наемник полон противоположностей, и как они все уживаются в таком тонком и обманчиво хрупком теле. Дереку было до жути интересно посмотреть, как Стайлз выглядит на самом деле, но тот настолько хорошо себя контролировал, что даже во время оргазма оставался в обычной человеческой форме.

ㅤㅤДерек не хотел давать определение их отношениям, ограничивая себя тем, что это просто удобный союз и выгодное сотрудничество. У них двоих оставалось чертовски мало времени и, если они не разберутся с чипами в их шеях, мысли о чем-то другом, кроме выгоды, будут просто глупыми и ненужными.

ㅤㅤПотом ими только душу себе наизнанку выворачивать.

ㅤㅤДерек клыкасто улыбнулся, позволяя Стайлзу опрокинуть себя на кровать и устраивая ладони на его подтянутой заднице, когда тот легко запрыгнул ему на бедра, близко притираясь пахом.

ㅤㅤ– Соскучился? – все еще улыбаясь, протянул Дерек, смотря на довольного Стайлза, который ерзал на его уже твердом члене, скрытом тканью джинсов.

ㅤㅤСтайлз закатил глаза и наклонился к лицу Дерека, прижимаясь к его губам кусачим поцелуем. Дерек сразу же ответил, отбрасывая все ненужные мысли и оставаясь именно в этом моменте, когда у них впереди еще есть хотя бы полгода.

ㅤㅤЧертовых шесть месяцев.

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
